


Watching

by blossomdreams



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, aww it's sweet, feels so many feels, so cute, watch them be domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony watches Bruce while he's sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Told you it wouldn't be the last of me. :) Here is something I wrote for the Avengerskink meme for this I'm going to fill most of the Bruce/Tony prompts. XD Here is the prompt right [here](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/6565.html?thread=12208037#t12208037). Enjoy!

Tony sat up with a start and peeled a piece of paper off his face. He stretched as his hazy mind focused on the room around him. He looked at the computers, tables, and equations in front of him.

_I’m in the lab. That ended that search_. Tony yawned. He scratched his head and turned to Bruce.

He stopped at the sight in front of him.

Bruce rested his head on his arms as the light from the screen danced across the lenses of his glasses. His curly brown hair in different directions from the way Bruce pulled it throughout the day. Pages of equations and solutions scattered around him. His face looked calm as if he didn’t stress daily about the other guy and saving the world.

Tony smiled at the way the light from the computer bought out his favorite features; the plump lips, soft hair, and the glasses that rested on his face. He didn’t know if he should wake Bruce or join him. It wouldn’t be the first time he fell asleep in the lab. He could always take Bruce to bed. It was the perfect excuse to be comfortable and admire that strong back.

_So many options, yet which one to choose?_ Tony rested his chin in the palm of his hand and turned back to Bruce.

It was something about the way Bruce let his walls fall when he slept that Tony enjoyed. It took awhile. The first few weeks Tony found Bruce curled up in the corner of his room or on the floor by the bed. It wasn’t as bad as the time Tony found Clint in a homemade nest in his room, but it was something he wouldn’t forget.

Tony concluded it was a reflex from sleeping in tiny spaces, dirt floors, and an unsafe house. He didn’t push it, but reminded Bruce that the bed was there when he wanted to use it. Tony felt that no one should waste a soft bed with a 1500 thread count Egyptian sheets. In time, Bruce grew used to his bed. Later on, that comfort extended to sharing his bed with Tony.

Tony grinned at the memories of Bruce curled against him in the middle of the night. The way Bruce’s warm breath tickled his chest after sex or victory of another enemy bent on taking over Earth. Tony didn’t know why Earth always seemed to be the target. 

Tony went through his options again and picked one. He got up and walked over to Bruce.

“As much as you love the lab I know that our bed is much more comfortable.” Tony said as he lightly shook Bruce’s shoulder.

“Bed too soft.” Bruce mumbled and turned away.

“How can it be too soft? I had those sheets made specifically for you, well, us. I can sleep in just about anything except when we’re in those cots during those undercover missions.”

“Tony…”

“ _That_ is uncomfortable. I don’t know how they expect us to focus on the mission when the cot is as hard as a rock. I think sleeping on a rock would be more comfortable than S.H.E.I.L.D.’s idea of a bed.”

“Tony…”

“Another place that has an uncomfortable bed are those capsules in Japan. I know they are trying to be trendsetters and the idea is good in theory, but in practice it’s not that good and I would take a bed over a capsule any day.”

“Tony!”

“Yes?”

“If I agree to go to our room will you sleep?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“When I have been known to break my word?”

Bruce chuckled and got off the stool. He yawned as he took off his glasses. “Then let’s go. I can finish looking at these samples tomorrow.”

“Which ones?” Tony asked. He wrapped an arm around Bruce’s waist on their way out the lab.

“The samples we got from those carnivore ants.” 

“I can still feel them on my arm.”

“Even ants want a piece of you.”

“Hey, you made a joke! I must be rubbing off on you.”

Bruce chuckled as the elevator doors closed.

*~*~*

It didn’t take long for Bruce to go back to sleep. Once his head hit the pillow after his quick shower the quiet snores returned. Tony took a longer shower, he didn’t know why Bruce didn’t take advantage of the showerheads, and walked into the bedroom. He stopped at the way Bruce curled closer to his spot as if he waited for Tony to join him. 

Not one to disappoint Tony finished drying his hair and joined Bruce. He smiled at the way the soft light from the Arc Reactor gave him a clear view of Bruce’s face. He saw the new laugh lines around his mouth, the twitch of his lips, curve of his nose, and shape of his jaw. 

Tony grinned when Bruce rested his hand on his chest and slid a leg between his thighs.

Tony couldn’t deny the warmth that traveled through his chest from the simple gestures. It took a lot for Bruce to crack a smile around him let alone their team. He was one of the last to arrive on movie night and he turned away from most social functions.

However, in their bedroom Tony saw that shyness disappear with each soft snore that left Bruce’s lips. The first time Tony heard it he couldn’t stop smiling. He didn’t know a bigger sign of comfort. 

Tony’s eyes grew heavy and watched Bruce move until his head rested against his shoulder. Bruce was a restless sleeper. Some mornings he was on the other side of the bed. Other mornings he pressed tight against Tony or rested his head on his chest. Tony liked those mornings the most.

Tony ran his finger down Bruce’s cheek. _I’ll have to hide Bruce’s razors for a while_. He nodded as he rubbed the rough stubble. Bruce mumbled and moved away from the finger. Tony chuckled softly and settled against the pillows. He yawned as Bruce mumbled his name. The next morning, which was three in the afternoon for Tony, he would tease Bruce about it and watch that adorable shy smile come across his face.

Tony placed his arm around Bruce’s waist and closed his eyes.

He couldn’t wait.


End file.
